Sentimientos encontrados
by E. Waters
Summary: Diana Barry jamás sintió tantos celos, como lo estaba experimentando ahora. ¿Por qué cada vez que los veía juntos, sentía cómo el corazón se le oprimía con tanta fuerza...? Femslash. Yuri. Anne x Diana. Long fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta será una historia breve, pero que tenía que hacer. Ojalá les guste mucho y disfruten de la lectura :)**

Disclaimer: 'Anne de Green Gables' no me pertenece a mí, sino que a Lucy Maud Montgomery y su asociados.

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Por_

Diana Barry jamás sintió tantos celos, como lo estaba experimentando ahora.

Cole y Anne caminando juntos, Cole y Anne charlando juntos, Cole y Anne haciendo planes juntos, Cole y Anne planeando sus futuros juntos, a tal punto de que ella sencillamente sentía que ya no tenía cabida en la vida de su mejor amiga.

¿Por qué aún era las mejores amigas, cierto?

—¿Estás ahí, Diana?

Los ojos oscuros de la chica se abrieron mucho cuando sintió la voz de su madre hablarle, e incluso un sutil rubor tiñó sus pálidas mejillas, casi como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo algo malo, como si pensar demasiado en Anne fuese algo malo… Porque pensar mucho en Anne Shirley-Cuthbert no tenía nada de malo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, madre, sí—la chica intentó incluso esbozar una sonrisa, como si nada realmente le pasase —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tu tía Josephine me ha enviado una carta para invitarlas a ti y a Anne a su hogar —los ojos negros de DIana se abrieron entusiastas —. También dice que quiere que vaya Cole —y tan pronto como dijo eso la señora Barry, la mirada de Diana se ensombreció ligeramente.

¿Por qué Cole y Anne tenían que estar tan juntos?

—Oh, eso es estupendo, madre —Diana hizo nuevamente un esfuerzo como para parecer mal, como para aparentar que no se encontraba un poco alterada debido a esa relación tan cercana, entre su mejor amiga y ese muchacho —. ¿Puedo ir a Green Gables, para decírselo a Anne?

—Por supuesto, hija, pero recuerda regresar antes de que anochezca.

La chica sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa auténtica, y con ella plantada en su rostro, partió caminando hacia el hogar de los Cuthbert.

—¡Hola, Diana! —exclamó la propia Anne, cuando la vio llegar a Green Gables, y tras esto, y sin esperar previamente la respuesta de ella, se abalanzó sobre Diana y la abrazó con evidente cariño y afecto lo que hizo que el corazón de esta misma diese un gran brinco.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—Buenas tardes, Anne —dijo educadamente Diana, hablando como siempre lo hacía, como si el tener contacto físico con la otra muchacha no la alterarse como ahora mismo lo hacía —. Hoy ha llegado una carta de la tía Josephine, invitándonos a ti, a Cole y a mí a Chralottetown, a visitarla.

—¡Oh! —los ojos grises de Anne se abrieron de forma casi desmesurada —. ¡Que Cole nos acompañe es maravilloso!

Nuevamente Diana tuvo que esmerarse en mantener esa serena expresión en su rostro, pero estaba muy claro para ella que le molestaba en exceso el hecho de que a Anne le entusiasmase tanto el hecho de viajar con Cole, y que no pareciese emocionarle tanto viajar con ella.

Sin embargo, Diana no tuvo ni tiempo como para detenerse a pensar en que quién era el compañero preferido de viaje de Anne, en vista que esta misma comenzó a llenarle de preguntas acerca de cuándo y cómo visitarán a la tía Josephine.

Diana lo recordaba muy bien; la última vez que habían visitado a su tía había sido una experiencia 'dichosa', como lo diría la propia Anne, para su amiga, pero a pesar de esto ella no la había vivido de la misma forma… No, el asunto de Gertrude la había dejado algo detenida, y a la vez confundida.

Ella lo había dicho allí, ¿cómo era eso de que dos mujeres pudiesen amarse, como un hombre lo haría con una mujer?

Y mientras que la joven seguía muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Anne hablaba, hablaba y hablaba acerca de cómo sería su visita donde la tía Josephine, que qué llevarían de merienda en el tren, o si habrían tertulias como la última vez que habían ido.

—¡Oh, y también podría poder leer mis escritos! —Anne dijo entonces, estando sus ojos brillando entusiastas más que nunca —. ¿Crees que Josephine me deje hacerlo?

—Claro que sí, Anne —respondió de manera casi automática Diana, quien todavía meditaba acerca del asunto entre su tía y su 'eterna compañera', que era como se referían en su familia a Gertrude —. Mañana le diremos a Cole todo.

—¡Ah, Diana, estoy tan emocionada! —la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos incluso dio un pequeño brinco —. Realmente adoro estar donde Josephine, creo que ella es también un 'alma gemela', cómo Gertrude, tú y Cole.

La chica de ojos oscuros otra vez tuvo que forzarse en sonreír, y en vista que su mejor amiga se encontraba tan enfrascada fantaseando acerca de su visita a Charlottetown, nadie de ahí se percató de que Diana estaba fingiendo tanto en esbozar esa sonrisa.

Aun extremadamente meditabunda, la chica regresó a su hogar tan pronto como comenzó a anochecer, y es que siempre Diana Barry se había caracterizado por ser una chiquilla buena, obediente y correcta, y no queriendo dar una imagen que no fuese esa, ella se esmeraba mucho en mantener esa perfecta fachada.

Una fachada que a veces se desmoronaba cuando se encontraba con Anne.

Al día siguiente Diana apareció en la escuela con una pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus negros ojos; la noche anterior no había podido dormir del todo bien, debido a que estuvo hasta tarde pensando en cómo le afectaba la relación de Cole con su mejor amiga… porque, ¿estos no serían celos, verdad?

—¡Diana! —y esta vez fue la voz de la propia Anne que hizo que despertase de sus cavilaciones —. ¡Ahí está Cole! ¿Le vamos a decir?

Diana asintió calladamente, y contestando sólo con monosílabos, en vista que todavía no lograba interrumpir sus constantes pensamientos, ambas muchachas llegaron donde Cole, el cual como siempre se encontraba dibujando.

Al ver cómo Anne y él charlaban de esa forma tan fluida, nuevamente esa molestia invadió a la chica, y hizo lo posible para frenar esas maliciosas emociones.

—¿Y cuándo partiremos? —Cole parecía tan entusiasmado como Anne, no percatandose ni un poco de que Diana tenía sentimientos encontrados con él —. Supongo que tus padres podrían hablar con los míos para que me den permiso, ¿no es así, Diana?

—¡Por supuesto que lo hará! —Anne dijo rápidamente, adelantándose a su mejor amiga —. ¿No es así?

—Sí, Anne, sí —la aludida otra vez tuvo que esmerarse en parecer como siempre actuaba, antes de que comenzase a sentir esas raras cosas por Cole… ¿Por qué de pronto le molestaba tanto su presencia? —. ¿Vamos sentarnos?

Anne asintió igual de entusiasmada con la cabeza, y dejando a Cole ambas muchachas llegaron a sus asientos usuales.

Todo era extraño para Diana, sobre todo considerando que jamás había experimentado celos con anterioridad, tal vez porque en cierta manera siempre había obtenido lo que había querido, y aunque sí, en cierta forma había 'obtenido' a Anne al ser ella su mejor amiga, lo que ahora experimentaba se sentía ligeramente distinto.

Se sentía ligeramente mal.

En aquella jornada escolar Diana hizo los posible para atender las lecciones del profesor Phillips, pero aunque puso todo su esfuerzo en eso sencillamente sus ojos por sí solos miraban de soslayo a Anne.

Siendo así, y aunque ella muy en el fondo no deseaba que Cole las acompañase donde la tía Josephine, aun así le hizo caso a Anne y logró que sus padres le hablaran a los señores Mackenzie, los cuales encantados aceptaron de inmediato dicha invitación.

—Anne siempre será mi mejor amiga, y yo siempre seré su mejor amiga —era lo que Diana se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza, cuando ya había llegado el día en donde partirían los tres a Charlottetown, y estaban esperando el tren en la estación… pero a pesar de esto, igualmente los celos volvían.

¿Cuál era el real problema detrás de todo eso?

—¡Muero por llegar a Charlottetown! — exclamó Anne, al mismo tiempo que prácticamente se lanzaba sobre el asiento en el compartimento del tren, sentándose justo al lado de Diana —¡De seguro que a Josephine le encantarán mis nuevos escritos!

—¡Yo igual! —dijo Cole, imitando el gesto de Anne —. He estado trabajando mucho en mejorar mi trazo… es más, me gustaría hacer un retrato de la tía Josephine, si es que se puede —añadió él, sonrojándose ligeramente.,

—¡Ohhhh, Cole! —Anne otra vez abrió sus ojos de esa forma —. ¡Lo que has dicho es simplemente inspirador!

Entonces ella y él comenzaron a hablar, y de manera inevitable dejaron un poco a Diana de lado.

Apoyando su cabeza en la ventanilla, la hija mayor de los Barry se limitó a observar el paisaje que le ofrecía la vista, diciéndose a sí misma que nadie le arrebataría la amistad y el lugar que ella ocupaba en la vida de Anne.

Fue cuando se percató que tanto Anne cómo Cole habían dejado de hablar, y que su mejor amiga ahora se encontraba dormitando pacíficamente en su hombro derecho, balbuceando cosas no entendibles, seguramente soñando, a la vez que el muchacho hacía lo mismo durmiendo acurrucado junto a la ventanilla.

Diana suspiró.

Todo era muy extraño; ¿por qué de pronto sentir esos celos, esa envidia, por Cole y no por Gilbert…? ¿O era que las cosas habían cambiado ahora que Gilbert se encontraba navegando, muy lejos de Anne, muy lejos de Canadá, como ahora Cole se encontraba?

La muchacha tuvo que tomarse un tiempo antes de seguir pensando las cosas, ya que realmente todo se estaba tornando raro, negativamente raro.

Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de esos confusos pensamientos, la chica no pudo eludir esa agradable sensación que sentía al tener a Anne tan cerca suyo, como si ella tuviese el poder de protegerla, cuando las cosas por lo general eran al revés… Anne era la chica valiente aquí, y no ella.

No pudiendo dormir, como sus acompañantes lo hacían, la joven se dedicó todo el trayecto que quedaba pensando acerca de su sentimental malestar, y sobre todo cuestionándose de por qué de repente se sentía de 'esa' forma.

Entonces otra vez en su cabeza las palabras de la tía Josephine, acerca de su relación con ella y Gertrude, y el esquivo pensamiento de que la relación entre ella y Anne era similar a esa.

Pero eso no podía ser.

—Anne, llegamos —susurró Diana a su mejor amiga, cuando de pronto el tren se detuvo en la estación de Charlottetown.

La chica pecosa se estiró en su puesto y bostezó largamente, sólo para después mirar cálidamente a la otra muchacha.

—He tenido un sueño hermoso, Diana —los ojos de Anne observaron intensamente a su mejor amiga—Tú aparecías ahí —la oír eso, la muchacha de ojos negros hizo palpitar su corazón con fuerza —, y también Gilbert y Cole.

Diana miró divertida a Anne, al mismo tiempo que su corazón recuperaba su ritmo normal… y es que no, no todo podía ser tan romántico como eran los escritos que Anne hacía.

En la estación los estaba esperando a los tres un hermoso y gran carruaje que había enviado la tía Josephine para ellos, y otra vez Anne y Cole comenzaron a hablar animadamente, acerca de cómo atenderían a la tía Josephine dejando a Diana un poco aparte, pero no de adrede.

Observando Diana a Anne atentamente todo el camino, cosa que al parecer la muchacha de grandes ojos grises no se dio ni un poco de cuenta, después de un breve trayecto el carruaje se detuvo en el inmenso hogar de la tía Josephine, la cual esta misma lo estaba esperando.

—Bienvenidos, queridos —dijo la tía Josephine, sonriendo abiertamente, a lo que Anne de inmediato abrazó espontáneamente a la mujer, abrazo que ella correspondió de inmediato—. Bienvenida, mi querida Anne.

Y en cuanto menos se lo esperó, Diana se encontró mirando atentamente a Anne, cosa que al parecer nadie se dio cuenta.

Después de los respectivos saludos y abrazos, los tres muchachos junto a la tía Josephine ingresaron a su hogar, y mientras que a Cole se le asignó una habitación cercana a las escaleras que conectaban al primer piso de la mansión, a Anne y a Diana las pusieron juntas en cuarto adjunto al de Cole.

Y si bien, la vez anterior ella y Anne habían dormido juntas, por algún raro motivo Diana se colocó un tanto nerviosa, un tanto ansiosa, al saber que esto se repetiría.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—Así que, Anne, ¿has traído nuevos escritos para mí?

—¡Así es, Josephine! —los ojos grises de Anne se abrieron extremadamente entusiastas—. Escribí una poesía muy hermosa sobre el invierno, y estoy segura que usted la encontrará tan maravillosa como yo la encuentro.

—Pues habrá que leerla, Anne —la mujer mayor sonrió —. Mañana organicé una tertulia, tal vez puedas leerla ahí para nuestros invitados.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! —y el rostro de la chica se iluminó más que nunca.

Ya cuando la cena hubo acabado, en donde Diana prácticamente no había dicho palabra alguna debido a que estaba demasiado ocupada cuestionándose a sí misma que por qué de pronto sentía que su relación de ella hacia Anne había cambiado, los presentes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Ten buenos sueños, sobrina —le dijo la tía Josephine a ella, a lo que Diana se sonrojó cuando tal vez no había motivo para hacerlo.

Cuando ella ingresó al cuarto que le había tocado con Anne, lista para acostarse, esta última ya se encontraba con su camisola, con los más abiertos que nunca, revisando encima de la cama revisando unos papeles, los cuales seguramente eran los escritos que leería mañana en esa tertulia.

—¡Estoy taaaan entusiasmada, Diana! —Anne dejó los papeles encima de la cama, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amiga —. Supongo que tú tocarás mañana el piano, ¿no es así?

—Claro —Diana sonrió ligeramente —. Pero ahora es tiempo de dormir… han sido muchas emociones por hoy.

—Sí —Anne dejó caer sobre la cama, e hizo un hueco para que la otra chica se acostara —. Duerme a mi lado, Diana.

Por un motivo que ni ella misma pudo entender, tragó con dificultad, y Diana se recostó junto a su mejor amiga, cobijandose hasta el cuello… era pleno invierno, y realmente hacía frío, mucho, mucho, mucho frío.

Y cuando la muchacha de cabellos azabaches pensó que había sido todo por ese día, Anne de pronto entrelazó su mano con la izquierda de Diana, lo que sólo hizo que el ritmo cardíaco de ella aumentase de forma considerable, a lo que se sumó a una rara sensación en el estómago.

—¿Diana…?

—¿Si?—la voz de ella tembló un poco, sólo un poco.

—Gracias por ser mi alma gemela.

 **Si dejan un review sería genial :)**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **1.-En vista que no he encontrado dibujante, decidí dibujar este cómic yuri por mí misma. Los dos primeros capítulos ya están subidos, aunque esta historia irá lenta, pero segura. Buscar:**

 **CHICLE SIN AZÚCAR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **3.-Con Yuzu estamos haciendo un cómic yuri. Buscar:**

 **ENSAYO Y ERROR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **2.- Y con Ookami Elsa igual estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 'Anne de Green Gables' no me pertenece a mí, sino que a Lucy Maud Montgomery y su asociados.

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

 **Capítulo II**

 _Por_

Siendo sinceros, cuando Diana supo que la relación entre su tía y Gertrude era una mucho más profunda que una simple amistad entre dos mujeres, le costó mucho asimilarlo y aceptarlo, ya que eso iba en contra todo lo que sus padres le habían inculcado y enseñado acerca del tema…

Sin embargo, más que eso, lo que inquietó al juvenil corazón de Diana, fue un inmenso, un inmenso y gran miedo.

El miedo de que su relación con Anne fuese similar a la relación entre su tía y Gertrude.

—¡Diana, Josephine, mirenme!

Al escuchar la voz de la propia Anne, rápidamente los oscuros de la muchacha viajaron desde ese punto indefinido que observaba a través de una de las tantas ventanillas de la habitación, hacia la menuda figura de su mejor amiga.

Entonces la mirada de la chica se ensanchó más que nunca.

A tan solo faltar un día a esa tertulia que la tía Josephine estaba organizando, una modista, la que según muchos era la mejor de Charlottetown, había visitado el hogar de esta para así hacer probar a las dos muchachas diferentes trajes para lucir en aquella ocasión.

Y ciertamente, el vestido que Anne se estaba probando, le estaba quedaba fenomenal, tanto que incluso Diana abriese ligeramente su boca a modo de sorpresa.

Cierto, la chica siempre había encontrado hermosa a Anne, pero ahora mismo estaba más bella que nunca.

—¿Qué, acaso me veo muy mal? —preguntó la muchacha pelirroja, en vista que ni la tía Josephine ni Diana habían hecho un comentario al respecto.

—¡Para nada, querida! —exclamó la tía Josephine, la cual estaba en una situación muy similar a la de su sobrina —. Te ves sencillamente bella, Anne… ¿No es así, Diana?—añadió la mujer, observando esta vez a la otra muchacha.

—S-sí —Diana tuvo que titubear un poco, al mismo tiempo que por alguna extraña razón, que ni siquiera ella misma se pudo explicar, su cara comenzaba a enrojecer, cosa que ella trató de disimular lo que más pudo —, te ves muy bonita, Anne.

Anne entonces sonrió resplandeciente, y Diana pensó que ella era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida.

Después de eso la modista comenzó a probar diferentes vestidos a Diana, pero la cosa era que ella estaba demasiado pendiente en su mejor amiga como para estar al cien por ciento concentrada en los diferentes trajes que la modista le prestaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí…? ¿Por qué era que de pronto ella se sentía tan nerviosa cuando se encontraban juntas a solas? ¿O era que acaso que todas esas cosas eran provocadas debido a esos celos que hace poco estaba sintiendo por Cole?

—¡Todo es culpa de él! —se dijo Diana internamente, como queriendo creer que ese revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones eran todas debido a él, y a nadie más.

Porque al fin y al cabo, todo era culpa de Cole.

Y mientras que la chica de ojos y cabellos negros no hacía más que preguntarse una, otra y otra vez más que si la relación entre ella y Anne era similar o no a la relación entre su tía y Gertrude, Cole y la joven pelirroja cada vez se hacían más y más cómplices, lo que sólo hacía que los celos de Diana se crisparan cada vez más.

Un sentimiento amargo, un sentimiento horrible, un sentimiento que ciertamente ella lo único que quería era eliminarlo de una buena vez.

—¿Sucede algo, Diana querida?

Al escuchar la voz de su tía, la chica se sonrojó de forma súbita, casi como si ella la hubiese pillado haciendo algo malo, algo indebido.

—Me preguntaba, tía Josephine… —Diana incluso tuvo la necesidad de tragar con algo de dificultad —, ¿cómo es que te diste cuenta lo que realmente sentías por Gertrude?—preguntó ella, sintiendo cómo de pronto su frecuencia cardíaca aumentaba de una manera más que considerable.

Entonces, Josephine sonrió de misteriosa manera, y se sentó de inmediato junto a su sobrina.

—¿Lo preguntas por Anne, querida?

Pero antes de que Diana pudiese seguir continuando con la conversación, de pronto Cole y Anne aparecieron en escena, con la respiración entre cortada y un tanto sudorosos, como si se encontrasen muy agitados.

—¡Diana! —Anne tenía los ojos muy abiertos — ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros! ¡Hemos encontrado algo sencillamente increíble!

Y Diana, quien se había puesto sumamente nerviosa ante la pregunta de Josephine, rápidamente se levantó de su puesto y corrió junto a Anne y Cole, con su corazón latiendo más fuerte que nunca.

Incluso más fuerte que la noche anterior, cuando estaba recostada junto a la misma Anne.

El resto de la tarde, los tres chicos la pasaron juntos, pero era evidente que Diana simplemente no se encontraba ahí, presente junto a ellos, sino que estaba demasiado ida, demasiado distraída, pensando en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con sus acciones.

Siendo así, llegó el momento de la cena, en donde la muchacha de ojos negros se sonrojaba cada vez que su tía la miraba, casi como si ella supiese algo, algo que la joven no quería que nadie supiese.

—Buenas noches, queridos, recuerden que mañana es la tertulia… —dijo la tía Josephine, levantándose de su asiento —. Anne, espero ansiosa mañana tu lectura poética, seguramente les agradará a todos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Josephine! —la aludida sonrió mucho —. Te aseguro que mi lectura dejará totalmente pasmados a todos.

Y aunque incluso Cole le dedicó un par de palabras a la tía Josephine, Diana fue sencillamente incapaz de mirar a su tía sin sonrojarse, al recordar esa conversación sin terminar que habían tenido ambas hace un par de horas atrás.

—¿Estás bien, Diana?

—¿A qué te refieres, Anne? —respondió la muchacha algo nerviosa, cuando ella y su mejor amiga caminaban por los pasillos de esa mansión, hacia la habitación que las dos compartían, temiendo de pronto de que por alguna forma, la chica pelirroja supiese todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Pues cuando estábamos con Cole casi ni hablaste, y cuando cenábamos juntos tampoco dijiste palabra alguna —Anne entonces estrechó sus ojos, y observó a la otra chica de manera un tanto inquisidora —. ¿Te ha sucedido algo que no sé?

Diana abrió mucho su mirada, y otra vez ese temor la invadió, ese mismo temor que había sentido desde que Cole había entrado a la vida de ambas, ese mismo temor que también apareció cuando la tía Josephine insinuó de alguna forma 'eso' que tal vez ella sentía por Anne.

—¡Claro que no! —ella jamás se había caracterizado por ser una brillante actriz, por lo cual tuvo que esforzarse en que su mentira sonase lo más sincera posible —. Es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa por mañana… ya sabes, la tía Josephine me pidió que tocase el piano, y espero no defraudarla.

—Ahhh —Anne miró a su mejor amiga como si le estuviese creyendo cada palabra que estaba diciendo, y es que, después de todo, ¿por qué Diana le estaría mintiendo? —. Si te soy sincera, yo igual estoy un poco nerviosa.

—¿Por tu lectura poética?

—Sí —respondió ella, al mismo tiempo que ambas chicas se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la cual conducía al cuarto que las dos compartían —. ¡Pero sé que todo resultará bien! —añadió casi enseguida —. ¿Verdad que sí, Diana?

—Por supuesto —e inevitablemente la otra muchacha sonrió, ya que no contagiarse con la actitud de Anne era casi imposible.

Ya acurrucadas las dos muchachas en la cama, y después de que Diana hiciese lo posible por no ver a Anne desnudarse, ya que por algún motivo eso la alteraba, la joven de mirada oscura rezó, rezó para que todo saliese bien, rezó para no sentir 'eso', ya que ni ella misma sabía que era realmente lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Al día siguiente, al despertar Diana se encontró rodeada por los cálidos brazos de Anne, lo que sólo provocó que su corazón brincase de una forma tan intensa, que hasta le llegó a doler un poco… sólo un poco.

—Anne, vamos, despiértate —le dijo suavemente Diana a su amiga, moviéndola ligeramente para que esta desprendiera sus brazos de su cintura, pero no porque le fuese desagradable el sentir el contacto de ella, no al contrario, era sino más bien que se sentía _demasiado_ bien.

—Sólo un poco más, Marilla.

—Soy Diana, Anne —y a pesar de eso revoltijo en el estómago que sentía era solamente provocado por sentir los brazos de ella enredados en su figura, la chica sonrió divertida.

Finalmente la chica abrió de a poco sus ojos, y cuando vio a su mejor amiga al lado suyo no pudo hacer más que esbozar una gran sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

—Hola —Anne seguidamente, aunque de lenta forma, sacó sus brazos de la cintura de Diana, y después estiró todo su cuerpo y bostezó largamente —. Es realmente agradable despertar viendo tu rostro —y tras decir esto la sonrisa en la cara de ella sólo hizo más que aumentar.

Y Diana, quien no había hecho más que pensar en Anne los últimos días, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse de forma más que notoria.

De alguna forma la chica logró que no se notase mucho, y rápidamente salió de la cama que compartía con la otra joven, quien aparentemente tampoco se dio cuenta de la vergonzoso reacción de su amiga.

Después de que ambas se asearan y vistieran, las muchachas bajaron juntas a desayunar, y aunque Anne no paraba de hablar acerca de lo emocionada que estaba acerca de la tertulia y su famosa lectura poética, Diana estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones como para prestarle la debida atención a su amiga.

El silencio de Diana continuó incluso durante el desayuno, y si bien ni Cole ni Anne lo notaron, tal vez porque estaban demasiado entusiasmados por el evento de aquella noche, la tía Josephine sí lo hizo.

—¿Podemos hablar, Diana querida?

De inmediato el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó, y aunque ella no deseaba hablar nada con su tía tuvo que resignarse a hacerlo, en vista que tanto Anne cómo Cole la miraban atentos a ella.

—Nos vemos, Diana —dijo Anne, la cual aparentemente no sospechaba nada de nada, y seguidamente salió junto a Cole hacia el exterior de la mansión, dejando a una nerviosa Diana junto a su tía, la cual miraba de forma comprensiva a su sobrina.

—Querida, siéntate junto a mí —fue lo que habló la tía Josephine, haciéndole un lado a la chica —. Tú me habías preguntado que cómo me di cuenta lo que sentía por Gertrude, ¿no es así?

Entonces la chica asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y el miedo dentro de ella no hizo más que aumentar.

—Pues…

Pero antes de que la mujer pudiese seguir hablando con la muchacha, un empleado de la mansión ingresó a la habitación, pidiéndole a la mujer que por favor atendiese a una visita que había llegado de imprevisto.

Diana pudo respirar; en el fondo se había arrepentido de haberle hecho esa pregunta a su tía, puesto que esa misma pregunta había despertado tantas, pero tantas dudas en ella. Y sí, si antes sentía curiosidad por saber el tema de la relación entre su tía y Gertrude, ahora sentía miedo, realmente miedo.

—¿De qué hablaste con tu tía? —fue lo que le preguntó de inmediato Anne a su amiga, tan pronto como cuando ésta entró a la biblioteca de la mansión, en donde se encontraban ella y Cole ensayando para la lectura poética.

—Cosas sin importancia —una sonrisa algo nerviosa se esbozó en el rostro de Diana —. ¿Les ayudo a ensayar?

Siendo así los tres chicos pasaron casi todo el resto del día en la biblioteca, y un par de horas antes de que la tertulia comenzase, ellos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para así arreglarse apropiadamente para la ocasión.

Y otra vez la inquietud en Diana cuando Anne comenzó a desvestirse… ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan extraña, con cosas que antes no le sucedían así?

—¡Todo es por culpa de Cole! —se repitió una vez más la chica en su cabeza, aún sabiendo muy en el fondo que el muchacho no tenía culpa de nada, y que más culpable él había sido una especie de detonador en la relación entre ella y su amiga.

Un peligroso detonador, del cual Diana temía cada vez más y más, según el tiempo pasaba.

—¿Me subes abotonas por favor el vestido, Diana?

La joven, teniendo nuevamente que tragar con dificultad, ayudó a su amiga, sintiendo de pronto otra vez su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

Finalmente, y con una Diana totalmente sonrojada, las dos chicas bajaron hacia el vestíbulo principal en donde ya había llegado bastante gente, la cual estaban vestidas de las más diversas formas, típico de las tertulias de la tía Josephine.

—Disfruten de la velada, chicos —dijo la tía Josephine a Diana, Anne y Cole, mirando de manera cómplice a su sobrina, la cual no hizo más que sentirse más nerviosa que antes.

La música entonces empezó a sonar, y aunque lo único que Diana quería era que Anne sólo tuviese ojos para ella, tal vez en un egoísta deseo de tener la atención como había sucedido antes de que Cole entrase más en la vida de su amiga, rápidamente estos dos empezaron a danzar.

Y Diana, entre celosa y decepcionada, decidió retirarse hacia otro sector de la mansión, tratando de hacerse la idea de la posibilidad de que Cole era más alma gemela de Anne que ella misma.

Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas recorrieron por su rostro, y en cuanto menos lo esperó, ya estaba llorando de forma copiosa… y es que real, realmente dolía.

La peligrosa duda asaltó su cabeza, esa que le decía que ella veía a Anne más que una simple amiga, y que podría ser que la relación que había tenido su tía con Gertrude, era la misma relación que ella, consciente o inconscientemente, deseaba tener precisamente con Anne.

Pero eso no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser.

—¿Diana?

Rápidamente la muchacha alzó su rostro al escuchar su nombre, y cuando sus ojos, siempre negros, se cruzaron con los grises de Anne, su corazón dio un brinco incluso más doloroso que los anteriores, siendo lo peor de esa situación que su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas.

—¡Vete, Anne! —exclamó la chica, en un intento de que su amiga no la pillase en tan patética situación.

—¡Por supuesto que no me iré… Sólo mira cómo estás! —exclamó la chica de cabellos rojos, y con decididos pasos se acercó hacia la otra joven, y se sentó resueltamente junto a ella —.¿Qué ha pasado? Estábamos bailando con Cole, y de pronto desapareciste.

Diana giró su rostro en dirección a Anne, y aunque trató de explicarle sus celos, esos horribles celos que sentía precisamente por Cole, por algún motivo fue totalmente incapaz de hacerlo, y en vez de ellos sólo atinó a lanzarse a los brazos de ella y hundir su rostro en su pecho, llorando de amarga forma.

—¿Diana? —esta vez la voz de Anne sonaba preocupada —. ¿Me dirás que te…?

Pero antes de que Anne pudiese completar su oración, la chica de ojos oscuros desprendió su cabeza del pecho de su amiga, y en un rápido y fugaz movimiento posó muy, muy suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso inocente y casto.

Los ojos de Anne se abrieron mucho, al mismo tiempo que la expresión en la cara de Diana se tornó llena de pánico, arrepentida de su última acción y antes de que la otra muchacha pudiese siquiera decirle algo, se levantó de su puesto y salió corriendo en dirección de los baños de la masión.

Y Anne, más anonadada que nunca, colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

¿Qué había sido todo eso…?

 **Ojalá que dejen comentarios, me ayudarían mucho a seguir con la historia ^-^**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **1.-En vista que no he encontrado dibujante, decidí dibujar este cómic yuri por mí misma. Los dos primeros capítulos ya están subidos, aunque esta historia irá lenta, pero segura. Buscar:**

 **CHICLE SIN AZÚCAR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **3.-Con Yuzu estamos haciendo un cómic yuri. Buscar:**

 **ENSAYO Y ERROR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **2.- Y con Ookami Elsa igual estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
